Modern day consumers have benefitted tremendously from the advancements made in the home electronics industry. With the creation of the remote control unit for controlling a variety of audio and video components, consumers can now operate their entire system without leaving the comfort of their favorite chair or sofa. The industry has recognized the importance of the remote control unit and continues to find ways to further enhance its versatility.
Due to its popularity, nearly all audio and/or visual components are sold with an infrared (IR) remote control. The pairing of the remote control unit with a particular component requires only that each product have a command protocol which consists of a family of codes that are self-consistent between the remote and the device. In other words, many electronic components are designed to operate with a particular remote control unit which is programmed with a matching command protocols. The drawback of this type of remote system is that the remote control unit may only be used with the specific electronic component for which the remote control was designed to operate. This trend results in consumer dissatisfaction because in today's market, many consumers buy components built by different manufacturers. Thus, a user may need two or more remote control units to effectively operate their A/V system.
Over the past decade, each manufacturer has developed its own remote control codes to provide some consistency between the components that it manufactures. No attempt at integration of the electronic components at a systems level, however, has taken place between the respective manufacturers. Ideally, this sort of integration would result in the use of universal codes which, in essence, would allow one manufacturer's remote control unit to operate another manufacturer's A/V system.
Rather than a universal architecture with consistent codes for each function, the existing solution to the plethora of different manufacturers IR codes is to attack the symptom by implementing either a learning remote control or a remote control having a database of codes for several manufacturer formats. The learning remote control uses an IR window to create a one-to-one correspondence between a specific button/function on the remote control unit and a specific code in the remote A/V device. The problem with the existing learning remote control units, however, is the burden placed on the user to correctly program each function. This task undoubtedly affects consumer satisfaction with the product because of the somewhat complex programming required for each remote control unit.
The alternative to the learning remote control unit noted above uses a four digit code to create the same one-to-one correspondence by employing a pre-programmed database of manufacturer codes. Kenwood Corporation of Japan has recently developed the KC-Z1 Stage Three Home Theater video controller which employs a pre-programmed database of manufacture codes. This system utilizes a graphical user interface (GUI) remote control unit designed to enhance customer satisfaction by controlling a variety of A/V components using icons provided on the GUI remote control unit.
While both of the aforementioned solutions create the correct bit-stream corresponding to a given button, neither solution addresses the issue of requiring minimal user input to achieve more complex functionality in a remote A/V device. Most remote device functions require more than one button push to control the functionality of a remote device (e.g., programming channel selection, etc.). Consequently, the burden remains on the user to press the correct sequence of commands, which like codes, can vary from product to product.
The existing infrared remote control units having universal functionality include a database of command protocols for a finite number of manufacturers. Manufacturers such as Sony, Mitsubishi and JVC each have a unique set of command protocols for controlling individual components and systems they manufacture. The command protocol sets are subsets of a main database stored in the remote control units. A four-digit code, also unique to each manufacturer, is used to identify which subset of manufacturer command protocols needs to be accessed in order to perform the desired function. For example, if a user enters a series of commands on the remote control unit to change the track on a Pioneer Laserdisc player, a signal corresponding to a single four digit manufacturer code, unique to Pioneer, identifies the subset of Pioneer command protocols and transmits a command signal using the Pioneer command protocols to subsequently change the track on the Pioneer Laserdisc player. Currently, a user must enter a string of commands or command sequence in order to change the track on a laserdisc, the channel on a television set or to locate a track on a CD player. This process can be burdensome in that the user has to locate each button to push on the remote control unit to effectively operate a remote A/V device. Moreover, the user is required to remember the different sequence of buttons to push for controlling the functionality of each remote A/V device. If the buttons are not pushed within a pre-determined period of time, the remote control "times out" requiring the user to reenter the string of commands. In addition, if a user depresses an incorrect button while entering a command sequence, the user must reenter the entire string of commands.
One remote control unit currently available on the market automatically transmits a MUTE command before and after a channel change command entered by a user. This remote control unit is Multi-Brand Controller Model No. MAC15/20 manufactured by Gemini Industries, Inc. The transmission of the MUTE command is preprogrammed into the remote control unit, and this feature is not programmable by the user. Furthermore, the MUTE command is only appended to the entered command when selecting CABLE channels using the remote control in order to silence the loud sound made by some cable converters when switching channels.
The inventors have recognized the aforementioned problems and have realized the need for a system and method that will simplify the remote control process with regard to ease of use and functionality. Moreover, a remote control system that is able to operate any A/V component on the market today regardless of the command sequences used by the individual manufacturers would be a welcome improvement over the current technology. This feature would add to the existing universal remote architecture to create a true user friendly device that would benefit consumers.